sagasdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer Skill
Ever changing in its name, the Slayer Skill remains constant in its contents, being the prime domain of assassins and knife wielding rogues. Practitioners of this Major Skill utilize knives as their main weapons, but also utilize ropes, chains and various poisons. Most all of these techniques deal direct damage to enemies, never even touching an opponent's armor, going straight for the flesh of an enemy. Abilities Assassinate These series of attacks deal direct damage that bypasses armor entirely and forms the basis for the Assassins skill set. As with many Slayer Skills, Assassinate requires one to be wielding a short blade or knife to use the skill. Sky Assassinate Must Drop down from above. Each attack has superior advantage if you are hidden. If you are not hidden, you have regular advantage. Must be wielding a knife or short blade. Can knock Prone. Drop: 14-20. Air: 10-20. Sky: 6-20 Assassination from the Shadows Shift Speed and attack. Must be hidden. Must be wielding a knife or short blade Bleeding Strike Largely, these abilities inflict bleeding. A bad thing since its hard to "cure". Must be wielding a knife or short blade. Bleeding: 12-20. Spurting: 7-20. Gushing: 4-20 Flurry of Strikes These attacks are composed of several strikes upon a single target in succession. Each attack is made separately alternating main hand and off hand. As such, these abilities require one to be wielding two light blades, one in each hand. Double Strike hits once with each weapon. Multi Strike hits twice with one weapon and once with another weapon. Flurry of Strikes hits twice with each Weapon. Lasso This technique is all about catching an enemy with a bola or lasso of either rope or chain around various limbs. Once this is accomplished, various other Assassination techniques become available for use. You must be unknown to your target and can attempt this when within 15 feet of your target (3 tiles). The Arm Lasso is an attempt to catch the arm of a target so that with a tug, one can yank them off balance. The Leg Lasso is an attempt to catch the leg of a target so that with a tug, one can bring them crashing to the ground. The Neck Lasso is the deadliest of these abilities as it allows an assassin to proceed to choke them into either submission or death. To escape from a Lasso Catch, the target can attempt to cut through IF the lasso or bola is made of rope (must use a slicing weapon). In this case, a Caught Arm can be freed with a roll of 10 or better (d20), a Caught Leg can be freed with a check of 12 or better (d20), and a Caught Neck can be freed with a check of 16 or better. If one fails in an attempt to cut away a Neck Lasso, then they deal +1/4 Str Damage to self. If the bola or lasso is made of metal chain, then one must roll a conditioning Check verses the enemy Conditioning Check to be freed. Rope Tricks These techniques are only available once an opponent is sufficiently caught with a lasso toss. As such, they are intrinsically linked with the Lasso Toss abilities. When one catches a target by the arm, the ability Off-Balance becomes available. Off-Balance involves yanking upon the rope or chain, thus off balancing your target. If successful, (Conditioning Check vs Conditioning Check) the target is made off balanced, taking a standard disadvantage to all Actions and grants Standard Advantage to Enemies for 1 turn. When one catches a target by the arm, the ability Trip Up becomes available. By yanking upon the rope or chain, one can bring down your target, knocking them prone (Conditioning Check vs Conditioning Check). If you catch an enemy around the neck, one can begin to strangle your target (Conditioning Check vs Conditioning Check). Strangle These abilities require an enemy to be Neck Lassoed before hand. Along with this you must have something to brace yourself against as you strangle. Thus, one could strangle an enemy from several squares away if you were hanging said enemy. But most often, you will have to be in melee range to really do this. DM discretion. Poison Weapon Using these techniques, the assassin can quickly and safely poison their weapons for use in the annihilation of their targets. Both of these techniques require that the assassin have in their possession vials of poison for use in the poisoning and the vial is destroyed in the process of both techniques. The actual process for each of these attacks is impressive. The Assassin tosses a vial of poison into the air and then slices through the vial with the weapon they are poisoning. The poison coats the weapon while not affecting or touching the assassin themselves. The first ability poisons a weapon for one attack, dealing the poisons effec ton the first attack that bites flesh. The Ability Rationed Poison allows the poison to remain on the weapon for two attacks, instead of only one. Low Move Low Crawl: Speed -2, Low Run: Speed. Low Sprint Speed +2 Garrote Caltrops Toss caltrops in three tiles within 2 of your position. The caltrops remain until someone steps on them. Requires caltrops in your inventory to throw. They act as difficult terrain and deal 1W damage for each square they move over, and for each square after until they pull the caltrops out · Copper Caltrops – 3 Damage · Bronze Caltrops – 6 Damage · Iron Caltrops – 9 Damage · Steel Caltrops – 12 Damage · Mithril Caltrops – 15 Damage · Disguised Caltrops – Harder to see upon the ground, but -2 Damage · Vicious Caltrops – Much easier to see upon the ground, but +3 Damage Knife to the Joints Skill Levels and Abilities #Caltrops #Low Crawl #Assassinate I #Double Strike #Arm Lasso #Poison Weapon #Off Balance #Knife to the Shoulder #Bleeding Strike #Drop Assassination #Low Run #Pull #Assassinate II #Leg Lasso #Trip Up #Triple Strike #Death from the Shadows #Rationed Poison #Low Sprint #Garrote #Spurting Strike #Knife to the Knee #Assassinate III #Neck Lasso #Constrict #Air Assassination #Flurry of Strikes #Choke #Assassinate IV #Gushing Strike #. #Knife to the Elbow #Strangle #Death from the Darkness #. #. #Assassinate V #. #. #Sky Assassination #. #. #. #. #Assassinate VI